


Flawless Timing.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape may be far from perfect, but his sense of timing is absolutely flawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless Timing.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как раз вовремя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261810) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



 

**Title** : _**Flawless**_ _ **Timing.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **([IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) [LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/), [DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/) )** prompt challenge 405: Pillow Talk.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Severus Snape may be far from perfect, but his sense of timing is absolutely flawless.

  
_**_**_**_******A/N:** ****_**_**_**_ Now you can download this story on **PDF** format at **[rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=309&key=PEKELEKEdb9d8de30a076dfb883dc69668beef31)**

__

_**Flawless Timing.** _

  
Severus did a double-take when he found Harry circling a floating pillow while muttering to himself:

“You're too flat-faced. I can't concentrate when you look so... noseless.” A wand-wave stuck an Accioed carrot to the pillow, and Severus' eyes widened when Harry knelt before it only to sigh with frustration.

“You need a pair of annoyed dark eyes. Let's use Sev's extra-buttons... That's better. So...-Er... I love you. I think we should...”

“That's the strangest 'pillow talk' I've ever seen.” Severus drawled, trying not to laugh.

“Severus! You're home early.”

“On the contrary. I believe my timing is... flawless, Harry.”

 

 


End file.
